bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bambietta Basterbine
|image = |race =Quincy |age = |gender =Female |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation =Vandenreich |previous affiliation= |occupation =Stern Ritter "E"Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 11 |previous occupation = |team =Stern Ritter |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations =Vandenreich HQ |relatives = |education = |signature skill =Spirit Weapon (Reishi Sword) |manga debut =Chapter 490 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |spanish voice = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter, with the designation "E". Appearance Bambietta is a slender young girl with straight and long dark hair. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 10 She wears a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Personality Bambietta is a particularly sadistic individual, evident in how she screams in joy as she slaughters her enemies.Bleach manga; chapter 495, page 11 She is not above attacking her male subordinates to vent her frustration, sometimes bringing them into her room under false pretenses before killing them without remorse.Bleach manga; chapter 544, pages 6-7 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, she and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before travelling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, she and the other Stern Ritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Gleefully massacring a number of Shinigami, Bambietta is stopped by 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, who expresses disbelief at a little girl being in the enemy army, prompting her to state if even a dog can become captain, Soul Society must be desperately short of soldiers.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 11-12 With the arrival of 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, Komamura unleashes his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, prompting Bambietta to steal it with her medallion.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 10-15 When Komamura rallies a number of Shinigami with a rousing speech citing Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's recent actions, Bambietta questions how this is possible, for they were on the verge of death just moments before.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 11 She is later confused when Ichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu abruptly vanishes after his arrival in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 8 Following the Vandenreich's retreat from Soul Society, Bambietta is present when Yhwach appoints Uryū Ishida his successor, an announcement that shocks her.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 3-4 Soon after, she orders a male subordinate to accompany her to her room, under the pretense of "doing it". However, in her room she vertically bisects the man, killing him. Four of her fellow female Stern Ritter enter the room, chastising her for her habit of killing attractive men when she is annoyed. When they start to bicker amongst themselves, Bambietta tells them to shut up, as she is worried about the future of Vandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 6-11 Equipment Medallion: Bambietta possesses a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Bambietta used it to take Sajin Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Powers & Abilities Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Bambietta can absorb Reishi from the atmosphere and combine it with her own Reiryoku to form weapons and use different techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 17 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using her abilities as a Quincy, Bambietta can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of an ornate and short broadsword, somewhat reminiscent of a Chinese dao, with a forked blade in the style of Zulfiqar. Using this sword, she can bifurcate multiple Shinigami and their respective Zanpakutō with ease. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter